


Flowers And Guns

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of everyone - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Gangs, Gen, Hehehe, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Outer/Killer - Freeform, Rottencrops - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Horror owns a flower shop, is wooed by members of a gang, finds out a secret, all while falling for the friendly farmer who comes to town once a month.The only weird thing out of all of this is who in the world would put yellow carnations with yarrow in a bouquet?! Have these people never heard of flower languages!! Seriously!!!(Or, that one flower shop AU but with vampire skeletons)
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 87





	1. Horror and the Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror owns a florist shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the smell of flowers and the fact that your nose turns yellow when you put your nose in them bc of pollen XD

Horror is exactly 17 years old when he’s jumped in an alleyway and nearly killed.

He’s 15 when he joins the football team, realizes that all this tackling is pretty headache inducing, and quietly quits when the next semester comes around.

He finds an odd passion in art, of all things, and carries a sketchbook and paint around for the rest of the year.

He’s three when his adoptive parents take him in, and four when they discuss changing his name. He threw a massive fit, not because he thought his parents were coming to get him or anything like that-they were not the nicest set of people, and he knew that-but his name was _his_ , the only thing he could really own after being bounced from house to house to house.

They give in, and let him be Horror instead of Roman like they wanted.

He hadn’t always been meek or mild-mannered. Rather, his rough and tumble personality made him a shoe-in for football and being ‘one of the guys’.

He finds himself cooling down, wondering who he _really_ is, like anyone else does, in high school.

And then the opposite team, thinking he was still on the football team, set up a trap during a home game.

No one saves him, but he bites into Gerald Lyons’ shoulder to the point of blood, and Gerald’s girlfriend, Suzanne, kicks him with her pointy-heeled shoes to make him let go. But he doesn’t, not until they stop hurting him...or rather, when a pipe crushes into his skull with malice.

They realize their ‘prank’ had gone too far, and scattered as his eye pips died, his jaw covered in the enemy’s blood, and a hole the size of his fist now a permanent reminder.

(He knows that’s how big it is. He put his hand in once, in macabre interest. It made him throw up.)

He’d never had a good birthday, so he wasn’t sure why he thought this was going to be any different.

He’s...different, after that. Quieter. Mild. Not as willing to jump headfirst into things like he used to be. The adults talk of ‘suing’ and ‘suspension’ for all involved, but his adoptive mother was all fangs and claws (she was a Bear, after all), and by the time the dust settled, he’d had a nice little sum of money for his next years of college.

...but he drops out.

Everything gives him a migraine. He doesn’t remember as well as he should, and when Student Living takes a curious interest in how he keeps getting lost despite having a map in front of his eyes, he bursts into noisy tears and swears he’s trying his best.

He is. His best just isn’t good enough.

...so he drops out.

His parents-because that’s what they are, after all...that-don’t say anything about it. His mother keeps a check on him while he’s at home, and his father-a bull monster-takes him on walks when the weather is nice so they can talk, quietly, without the temper of his mother around, eager to protect her child from the very world itself.

His memory never recovers as well as it should, but he’s quicker to grasp onto things he’s heard before. He has a notebook and pen, and constantly writes in it, every single thought he’s ever had.

His father’s friend offers a part time job at the florist’s, and...he takes it. He enjoys the quiet of the small shop, the scents of the plants, how nine times out of ten the customers aren’t the screaming, fighting types he’d heard of and seen online.

He’s content. More content than he had been. Sometimes he gets the urge to do something, to go and kick a ball or run a mile. But he reminds himself that he just can’t do that, not now, not ever. He’s not well enough to do that.

He continues to work, losing himself in the day-to-day cycle of work.

And then, the owner dies. Heart attack, the day Horror had off.

Guilt ate at him for the longest. What if he had been there? Would it have made a difference? Could he have saved the kindly old gentleman who’d helped Horror out when he was starting to spiral down?

The man leaves Horror his shop to care for, and it gives Horror...something to look after. Something to wake up for, and keep track of.

It’s nice.

It’s calming.

And, one day, it changes his life.

~~

The bell on the door jingled, and Horror peeked around the corner. “Just a minute!”

Around the florist’s laid every flower known to man or monster, several in beautiful bouquets, some in a cold fridge to keep them alive. There was even a small banana tree at the end, and a very old cash register on the counter that Horror just couldn’t part with.

He bounced back around, dusting his dirty hands on his shirt. “Heh, sorry ‘bout that, how can I help?” Today he wore a simple plaid shirt-now dusty with earth-and jeans, along with a pale red bandanna to hide the hole in his head.

When he...inherited the florist’s, he had come to find that the old man had special insurance on the shop. He didn’t understand how insurance worked, really, although he knew that the life insurance his mother had taken out on him at work (on a whim, as they had asked if she had dependents, and she signed him up without a thought) had paid out when they were all very sure he was going to dust.

Which was a battle in and of itself when they crassly demanded it back.

Definitely an uphill battle.

Anyway.

This insurance was...quite simpler than when his mother signed him up. They took so much out of her check or something each time, but this insurance wasn’t much at all, and all he had to do was pay 50 G a month, and take them on a tour around his shop!

Supposedly, they ensured he wouldn’t catch aflame, or flood, and if he needed help, he could call ‘for anything’.

Strange insurance, but he’d heard stranger.

Today was one of his favorites to see. Geno, who was the ‘second in command’ of the insurance. Today, he had on a white jacket and a silk green shirt with a pencil skirt and red houseshoes on. Horror was jealous. He wanted to wear houseshoes too…

Geno smiled at him, a slip of a handkerchief sweeping over the hole for his nose. He had nosebleeds often due to his own head injury, which consisted of an eye patch over his right eye.

(Maybe that was why they bonded so well. Two people hurt and able to gripe about headaches and dizziness and other things.)

“Horror,” he nodded, his voice soft as usual as Horror peeled away his gloves to set on the counter. “How are things?”

“Good!” he chirped, crossing his arms over his chest as he bounced on his heels. “It was Mother’s Day not long ago, so I had a good storm of customers!”

“I can imagine,” Geno chuckled, and followed him to the back where the office was. Horror had had to learn quick on how all this was done, but a simple safe under the desk was where he put the emergency money and insurance money. Geno looked around idly, to give the illusion of privacy, as Horror grunted and leaned over to drag out the simple bag of coins. “Other than that?”

“I hear there’s a farmer’s market coming up.” Horror stood up, holding the bag easily and passing it to Geno, who easily handed back something akin to a receipt that Horror carefully folded and put away. “My mom thinks it would be fun if I went to sell flowers there, but I’m not sure.”

“Oh?” Geno raised an eye ridge as they headed back out into the fray of flowers, linking his arm with Horror’s. “I think you’d sell fine, your flowers are beautiful.”

“It’s not that,” Horror blushed, pausing to shoo a ladybug from a few lilies. “...there might be cool stuff and I’d spend all my money!”

Geno cracked a grin, chuckling as he knocked on the banana tree as they passed it, as he always did when he visited. “I see. That is quite worrying. Would you like one of the boys to come assist?”

Horror bobbed his head, then shrugged. “If they’re not busy, I mean. It’d be nice.” He pointed at one of the poppies which wavered at the small gust of wind. “I’ve gotta stack up on these little guys. They’re the thing for Memorial Day.”

“They are,” Geno conceded, and hummed. “Well, everything looks to be in place, hm? And I’ll ask who’s available to assist, okay?”

Horror blushed, smiling a bit as he nodded, letting go of Geno’s arm now that they were back at the front of the store. He liked the others, they flirted a lot but well...he liked the company more than anything. They would tease or ask him about his day, or stick around just for fun sometimes. “Okay...sounds good. I’ll uh, see you later then!”

“Goodbye.” Geno nodded, and headed out as the bell rang again, and Horror was left to go and tend to the wilting petunias he’d been checking on.

Out in the limo, Geno slunk inside, the inside dark and soothing to his head. He brushed down his skirt as the chauffeur shut the door behind him, and he leaned against his husband who seemed to be half-asleep, phone in hand, cat videos playing on mute. “Hey, babe,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around Geno.

Reaper sure liked to play up his name, wearing a robe and being all ‘mysterious’.But here, he was just a goof as he cuddled up to the other. “Hm. Playing around on your phone again?” Geno slipped the bag of money onto the seat beside them as the limo started up, driving away.

“Heh, I get bored when you’re not here,” he purred, kissing up Geno’s cheek who rolled his eye pips and swatted him.

“Jerk.” He yawned all the same, it wasn’t that late in the day but there was something about the flower shop that soothed him enough into wanting a nap. He hummed, nuzzling up closer, relaxing in the arm around him. “Horror wants to go to a farmer’s market.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.” A beat. “What’s a farmer’s market?”

Geno snorted, slipping open his eye to look up at Reaper. “It’s where they sell vegetables and things...stuff that farmers do.”

Reaper shrugged, turning the phone’s brightness down for Geno. “Sounds weird, but okay. We gonna send one of the boys with him then?”

Geno smiled, kissing up Reaper’s cheek sweetly. “I did promise him~ plus they all love to spend time with Horror, why not?”

Reaper chuckled, letting Geno climb into his lap, his arms winding around the other’s slim waist. “Are you tryin’ to set ‘em up? I think he’s more confused than flattered at this point.”

Geno pouted, nuzzling into Reaper’s neck with a huff, hugging around his shoulders. “It’d be adorable, they’ve all got a puppy crush on him~”

“Mm, well, ya gotta like, let it develop naturally, babe,” Reaper winked, squeezing Geno’s hip and making him squeak. “Right?”

“You’re a party pooper,” Geno still kissed him sweetly, smiling. “Let me have my fun~”

“Fiiine. You hungry?”

Geno flashed a slightly bashful grin but Reaper just kissed him, both of them hugging tightly to each other, trading kisses as Geno nuzzled into his neck, purring happily.

Right before he sunk two tiny fangs into Reaper’s neck, making him gasp and moan at the feeling. Inky black magic started to slip from where Geno was biting, and he licked over them eagerly, sucking over the wound with a dazed expression as his magic was pumped full of the other’s. Reaper hummed, rubbing his back slowly with a sigh. “Very nice, babe~”

Geno pulled back, a bit of magic smeared over his mouth as he scoffed. “You’re such a masochist,” he grumbled, his tongue flicking out to lick over his mouth before Reaper dragged him into a kiss, winking.

“It works out for you though, doesn’t it?”

Geno swatted his shoulder, before they returned to their pleasant kissing as the limo drove on to their home, eager to take themselves to bed for now.

MamaBear: Our little florist is wanting to go to an event, is anyone willing to go with him?

KawKawMF: YES

DD: yes

404: I can go!!

MamaBear: you have homework, Error

404:...which I’m definitely not getting out of, huh?

MamaBear: no

LuLu: I wanna!

MamaBear: I thought it was yours and Dance’s anniversary?

LuLu: oh fu-

LuLu has disconnected

MamaBear: hm

\+ : i can

MamaBear: Night and Dream not back yet?

\+ : ...no

KawKawMF: he’s pouting

MamaBear: no fighting! Okay, Killer and Cross then. Dust, we have something else to attend to.

DD: neeeaaat

KawKawMF: yasssss, see you suckers later B)

KawKawMF has disconnected

DD has disconnected

MamaBear: night all sleep well =^w^=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bear and a bull raise a skeleton child
> 
> that might be a story in and of itself
> 
> yes more rottencrops to fuel the fire, yes, it's very good UwU


	2. Farmer's Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the farmer's market is in town! Time for antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to https://twitter.com/ProductionRoxy I now ship Outer and Killer, and thanks to GetMcDunkedOn I've started naming characters!
> 
> AND THANKS TO NANENNA THIS CHAPTER HAS *A NEW DEVELOPMENT*
> 
> love you all UwU

A Farmer’s Market was essentially all in the name. Farmers came to sell their wares, mostly foodstuffs such as vegetables and livestock of sorts. Rabbits and chickens made little noises in their cages, a horse was hooked up to a trailer and seemed bored with the entire endeavor. A lot of people wore overalls or simple jeans and shirts as they pulled crates around and pushed tables together.

Horror had two of his ‘friends’ (who he jokingly called ‘the gang’) with him to set out the flowers, tenderly wrapping each bouquet in crinkly pale purple paper.

Raven, or as the others joked, Killer, was another skeleton who had the unfortunate appearance of dark lines down from his eye sockets. He stated that he couldn’t recall how they appeared, but that he could see fine despite no eye pips. It gave others an uneasy feeling to him, but Horror found him kind. He was quiet sometimes but when he was talkative, Horror found that he was really energetic and loved to pull pranks.

Cloud who had energetically empathized his name was Cross (was it the belts? It seemed to be the belts) was also a skeleton, albeit shorter than Horror by several inches. He was quiet but brightened up when his other two halves were around. Horror liked him as he’d just hover around, silently accepting random pots of flowers or a watering can when need be.

Horror happily adjusted a small vase on a table simply overflowing with all his wonderful flowers, the lockbox set up nearby where Raven flopped in a chair, flipping a pocket knife over and over in his hands. For some reason, he was dressed in a jacket and jeans. Guy was gonna sweat bullets later, Horror just knew it. “ ‘ey, why dontcha go explorin’? We can hold the fort.”

Horror hesitated, looking from the vase over to Cloud, who shrugged, crossing his arms. “Why not?”

“I...guess. Heh, if I come back penniless, I’ll let Mom know who to blame.”

“Deal!” Raven laughed, slapping a hand-thankfully knifeless-on his thigh, and Horror ducked from the shadow of the stall into the busy alley. He looked both ways curiously before deciding to go right, following the crowd’s hustle and bustle.

He kept a hand up, clasped over the bandanna as usual, despite knowing there wasn’t a way to really knock it off unless someone reached up on purpose. All the same, best to be proactive, as the saying went. The crowd was...messy, although he wasn’t sure why he assumed it wouldn’t be. Some people were diverted to the stalls while others stood idly in the way, as if ignorant of the pile-ups they were creating.

All the same, he tried hard not to accidentally be in someone’s way, muttering apologies or just side-stepping as best he could. Hey, he was pretty hefty! Maybe not tall, but hefty!

He ended up approaching a stall with a simple layout: tomatoes in piles, bananas, oranges, a few wood-carved toys, and...a farmer, napping his life away in a chair, hat tilted forward, hands laced together on his stomach, one leg tossed over the other. A skeleton it appeared, and ‘Crop’s Crops’ was painted on one of the boxes.

...that’s not his name, right? Like, that’s...what was it? His English teacher would be so disappointed.

A self-fulfilling prophecy! That’s right! 

Horror was so thrilled with his answer he failed to notice said skeleton tilt his hat up, a piece of hay in his mouth as he chewed on it. “Well, heya.”

“Oh!” Horror jerked, having picked up a small ball without noticing it, almost dropping it but his super ninja skills prevented that! (as in he swatted at it in the air before clutching it to his heaving chest) “...h-hi! Hi. Hi...yeah.”

“Yeah,” the other echoed, tilting his chair up and clapping the legs onto the ground, chuckling. “You lookin’ fer somethin’ in particular?”

“Nothing!” He let out a squeak, pushing the ball back onto the table, watching it roll and cause a small horse to fall over. “...I mean! Yes. Well! I don’t know.” he sighed, a hand trailing over his face as he groaned. “I just...was looking.”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with that.” The farmer-Crop? That’s definitely his name, right?-slapped a hand on his thigh reminiscent of Raven, the chair rocking up as he got up, one hand stuffed in a pocket. “I’ve got some bell peppers fer sale.”

Horror squinted in thought, shrugging. “I dunno, I don’t really cook.”

“I got a real good stuffed pepper recipe, hang on,” the skeleton shuffled away, grunting as he opened a box to the side of a table. Curiously, Horror tilted a bit just to watch, but the box shut with a bang as Crop came back, whistling as he held up a piece of paper. “ ‘s the best, according to my pa. How’s ‘bout ten for a pound, and you come back and tell me how they are?” he winked, holding the paper out.

Horror could feel his face heating up with magic as he took the paper nervously, laughing. “What, a recipe and a sale, huh? Think I’m that easy?”

“Food is everyone’s thing,” the skeleton winked, tapping a finger against his own cheek before chuckling. “Fer real, how’s ‘bout it?”

Well...what would he lose? Ten bucks? An hour cooking? Horror shrugged, digging out a crumpled ten to hand over and taking up the bundle of peppers Crop mysteriously pulled from nowhere (as if expecting him...hmmmm). Horror slung them over his arm, wobbling precariously in place before straightening up. “Uh, thanks, uh…”

“Crop,” of course it was, and the other held out his hand to shake, gloved in a rough leather glove that had small bits of dirt that flaked off when Horror took it. His own hand still had on his flower gloves, dirty as well but slick and yellow. “Come again sometime.”

Horror flushed, ducking his head and mumbling an affirmative, not sure why he was acting the way he was. He took a second look back, the farmer pulled into a conversation with an elderly sheep monster who was holding a stack of bananas and asking something about 'the green'. 

Horror blinked, then shook his head, stepping back out into the crowd. 

He ended up buying a small carved bird from another stall before deciding to end his adventure, swinging back in time to see Raven flirting with someone. Little hearts could almost be seen floating around him as the other skeleton, wearing a soft knit blue sweater with stars, seemed to be flirting back just as happily. One arm held a bag full of, he could only guess, apples. "And of course I'd make a pie for you, Ravey~" 

"R-Really?" Raven's face was bright purple, swaying on his heels, definitely floating on love. "Ya know I love Yer pies, babe~" 

The mysterious skeleton laughed, a hand hiding his mouth as Horror let the bag of bell peppers sink onto a table, shooting an amused look at Cloud. "Who's that?" he whispered, a sinking feeling in his gut when Cloud's face creased in confusion then he nodded. 

"No, nothing like that," Cloud chuckled, causing Horror to let out a quick sigh of relief. "Ah…Orion and Raven are um…mm...engaged."

Horror sputtered, ducking down to avoid the curious looks from the other two skeletons. "What! Since when?" 

Cloud scratched his cheek in thought, both of them slightly ignoring the gushy words being floated between the two behind them. “...weeelll...a month ago?”

“A mont-! And...no one told...me?”

Cloud quickly shook his head, giving Horror that grin that said ‘you’re totally not going crazy this time’. “Nah uh...something...bad happened, and they um...thought Orion would…” he shrugged one shoulder, and it dawned on Horror, who quickly nodded, gasping.

“No I get it...wow...at least they’re in love?”

They both turned to the gushing skeletons once more. Orion had somehow procured an umbrella-a leftover from when he was ill?-and was stepped out into the crowd now. A glint of light on Raven’s hand showed the ring as his hand came up to cup Orion’s cheek, and they exchanged a kiss under the shadow of the umbrella.

Horror cleared his throat, looking away with a feverish face. “Well ah...better...leave them to it?” Cloud nodded, which was about as much as Horror would get out of him, probably. He held up the peppers, grinning. “A nice farmer gave me a receipt for stuffed peppers!”

Cloud blinked, staring at him a moment, which gave Horror the opportunity to notice some bouquets were missing-nice-before he made a noise. “Oh. Crop again?”

Horror blinked.

“Again?!”

~~

The Farmer’s Market had gone spectacularly smooth! So smooth in fact Horror had to worry just a little bit over whether or not he’d even have any flowers for his normal customers. He’d have to double-time it this week, for sure.

Thanks to Raven and Cloud’s help, he was able to get what remained off the back of the truck. They were busy adjusting things inside while Horror checked the mail, not at all surprised to see Geno approaching from the sidewalk. “Hey hey!”

“Hello, Horror,” Geno smiled, a handkerchief already dabbing at his mouth as he approached, slipping it away as he went in for a hug that Horror was all too willing to give. “How was it?”

“I-It was good!” Horror chuckled, one arm still around Geno as the other hand held onto some junk mail. “I sold plenty although, I think some of them went to Orion.”

“Oh did they now?” Geno laughed, leading Horror inside and away from the heat of the afternoon. “I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Mm,” Horror tossed the letters onto a side table. “And...I met a farmer who gave me bell peppers...kinda”

“Oh?” Geno raised an eye ridge, smiling. “That so?”

“Do...you know Crop?”

“You met him again!” Geno squeaked, his hands on Horror’s shoulders excitedly. “How was he? What did he say? Did-oh…” Horror knew Geno would understand, as his excited face transformed into a worried one. “You forgot again.”

Horror shrugged, looking away. “...I didn’t really think I had anything new to know…”

Geno sighed, clapping his hands lightly on Horror’s shoulders with a smile. “It’s not a thing to worry over. I know you’ve met him a few times, and you always seem excited when you talk about him.” He leaned in, pressing a friendly kiss to Horror’s head and making him feel like a little kid with his mom around. “I’d read your journal and reassure yourself. And, take it easy, you look like you’re overworked.”

Horror snorted, gently nudging Geno. “I’m fine, promise.”

“Alright, so, tell me more!”

_Today at the buffet, I bumped into another skeleton monster. He laughed when I apologized for having caused him to spill his lemonade, and offered to sit with me when he saw I was sitting alone. I thought it’d be nice to spoil myself, hah, like Mom is always saying._

_We sat and talked. He’s a farmer in the next town, likes to come and visit his brother or for the market. We both complained about the stuffed bell peppers, and how the insides were more mush than delicious._

_He left me his number, and I hope I remember to put it in my phone. Sometimes that just happens, where I’ll remember suddenly, but not a lot of the time._

_Crop- 512-8xx-xxxx_

_I hope I get to see him again. Maybe in a month or two, for the market._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I named him Cloud after FF  
> ;P
> 
> Some people were diverted to the stalls while others stood idly in the way, as if enticing
> 
> this is what audacity the autocorrect had btw
> 
> Now uh, how many times has Crop met Horror? Only Crop really knows. Not even Horror's journal can be trusted, sadly. But I want them a happy ending, I promise ;)  
> And what happened to Orion? >w> Hmmm something.


	3. Crop Asks A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crop meets Horror again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cuties are being cutie and that's really all there is to it.

Crop meets him (again) when he’s buying flowers for his pa. Pa’s been feeling under the weather, and the hospital was just making sure all was well, but a fresh bouquet of flowers would liven anyone’s spirits.

He was told how this quaint little place-Flower Power-from a few friends, how the person there was the sweetest monster in the world. The flowers were always pristine, and even when there were small ones that had perished, the owner would immediately replace them with an apology.

So that’s where he headed. Best of the best and all, plus, he wasn’t much of a flower grower. The best he did was petunias that one year, and they all went and wilted on him before he could find someone to give them to.

Flower Power was...uh...a flower shop? He wasn’t sure if it was any different from any other shop or not, but the robust smell of the different flowers left him inhaling slower. It felt like it was filling up his senses as if it could carry him away without another thought.

“Hello?”

He whipped around with a flush, aware of how long he had stood in the doorway. It was...too long, hah. All the same, he pulled his hat off, letting the door close behind him (whoops). “Eh, ah, heya, sorry ‘bout that.”

“Not a problem,” came the voice from behind the casing that held more flowers in elegant bouquets. The person behind it had kneeled down to finish something before standing up. “How can I-uh...have we…?”

“Horror!” Crop perked up, quickly heading over. It was him! The skeleton he’d met on and off on his travels to the city. He wore a pretty nice brown top and jeans, and a usual bandanna around his head. Horror gave him a nervous grin before something seemed to click.

“Crop!”

“That’s me,” Crop winked, leaning on the glass casing on one elbow, grinning. “How’d the peppers turn out?”

“Good! Good good, my parents came by, I made some up, we ate…” he cleared his throat, brushing off his gloved hands on his sides. “Sooo...what’re ya here for?”

“Pa’s sick as a dog, thought some flowers would cheer him up.” He chuckled. “I didn’t know ya ran this place.”

Horror shrugged as he peeled away the filthy gloves, settling them in a small nook. “No one expects it. My size, I’m guessin’. Heh. Um. So. What’s yer pa like?”

Crop hummed, shrugging. “Never really bought him flowers, but then, he ain’t never been sick ‘s far as I recall. He’s pretty down to Earth, I guess ya could say.”

“Hmm…” Horror nodded in thought, then snapped his fingers. “C’mon, I got a few interestin’ ones.” He rounded the counter easily, leading Crop down an aisle of growing flowers. Horror paused before a small row, plucking up a few pretty flowers. “Lilac. The joy of youth, or in this case, the happiness of a son.” He handed the flowers to Crop with a smile and Crop took them, sniffing one.

“Man, that’s a nice smell there. Thank ya kindly,” he winked. “How much I owe ya?”

It was only 5 G, which Crop felt he was getting a bit of a discount for, considering the little stolen looks Horror kept giving him before blushing. For a moment, Crop was about to step away but paused. “So um...you uh, got plans this weekend?”

Horror blinked. “Huh?”

Crop blushed, clearing his throat. “I-I know it’s been like, a while, an’ all, um. This weekend’s th’ boat festival, an’ sometimes folks go together, an’...uh…”

“I’d love to!” Horror squeaked, ducking his head. “I-I mean! Yeah, I’d like ta go, um, if you are, that is.”

“Yeah, I am,” Crop relaxed, having a dopey grin on his face. “I can uh, swing by around four?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I close early on the weekend anyway. Um. Thanks,” Horror smiled, relaxing as well. “That...that would be real nice.”

“It’s a date then.”

Crop fled at that, kicking himself for calling it a date out loud, while Horror was left with a bright blush and little hearts bobbing around his head.

A date indeed~

~~

Raven purred as he nuzzled into Orion’s neck, his arms holding the other tightly around the waist and rocking them as Orion kept tending to the pie. “Raveeey~ I’m cooking!”

“Sooooo?” he purred, kissing against the bone softly. “I wanna love on you~”

Orion playfully nudged him with a laugh. “I can’t finish the pie if you keep cuddling up to me~!”

“Then the pie shall never be finished!” Raven grinned, trading a kiss with his love. “I love you~”

“I love you t-”

‘Wake me up, WAKE ME UP INSIDE’

They both jumped when Raven’s phone started to ring, and Raven gave him a bashful grin as he was shooed away. “Sorry, babe, it’s work.”

“I know! Go see what’s up.”

Raven happily let Orion nudge him away, little hearts spinning around his head as he picked up his cell, stepping out into the living room. “What’s up, boss?”

“Killer, he finally did it!”

Raven blinked, stared at his phone, then put it back against his skull. “Huh?”

“Our darling Horror finally got asked on a date!” Geno gushed, pouting unseen on the other end of the phone. “From Crop, that farmer.”

“...kay?”

“I want you and Cross to dig into him, see what he’s got hiding.” Geno sighed, cradling his head in one hand. “Probably nothing, but I’d rather not give it to chance. Horror deserves happy things!”

“Don’t worry, boss,” Raven grinned, his hand tugging his trusty knife from his pocket and twirling it between his fingers. “We’ll make sure he’s squeaky clean.”

“I knew I could count on you. Now go back to baking, have fun.”

“See ya.” And back he went to cuddle up to his love who was busy painting Raven’s face with flour in an attempt to shoo him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geno has cameras everywhere didn't you know??? He considers Horror like one of his kids, man. Gotta protect him. Make sure it's all good.
> 
> *protect*


End file.
